Conectividad
by joya blanca
Summary: A Yuya Sakaki lo han dejado fuera de una salida del cine. Sintiendose miserable resivira "consuelo" de quien menos lo espera. (Yuya x Yuto) (Yuto x Yuya Sakaki)(Yaoi) (one-shot)


Conectividad

No me pertenece Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, ni ninguna de las series, juegos, etc…de Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yuya Sakaki era un chico normal de 14 años con un extraño cabello verde con rojo, ojos carmesí y eterna sonrisa, enérgico, de bien corazón, compasivo, amante de la diversión, de poquísima autoestima y que no sabría dar un golpe ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello...Eso es lo que la mayoría de la gente de su dimensión piensa (La gente que no toma en serio el anuncio de los "lanceros". Un equipo formado por el genio y multimillonario Reiji Akaba para combatir las amenazas que ataquen a las 4 dimensiones de su multiuniverso)

Hace 3 años atrás la vida de Yuya no eran "extraña"….Hace 3 años él era un niñito, viviendo junto a su madre la sexy de temperamento fuerte, ex criminal Yoko y Yusho Sakaki el rey duelista de Ciudad Miami (dimensión Estándar) fundador de la Academia "You Show" y pionero en los "duelos de entretenimiento". Su padre esparcía sonrisas por donde quiera que fuera, incluyendo en su depresivo hijo que usaba sus lentes de aviador con una estrella, para cubrir sus ojos cuando lloraba.

Pero un día cuando debía enfrentar a un rival, el desapareció…Sin dejar rastro… (Luego se sabría que extrañamente fue a parar a dimensión fusión y que fundo una academia "you show")Pasando de "héroe" a "cobarde"…. No cabe mencionar que la infancia de Yuya desde ese punto no fue muy "feliz". El oji rojo reto al rival de su padre, petición que no fue escuchada….Hasta que a los 14 años…

En medio de su duelo, su péndulo (colgante) le permitió crear la "invocación péndulo" que le permitió ganar (según vio en tv, ya que solo se enteró de su victoria cuando le gritaron que gano)

* * *

Ese fue el instante en que su vida "se volvió extraña"….En menos de una semana ya tenía a Reiji Akaba y la corporación Leo interesados en él. En menos de una semana un extraño que se "parecía a el" hiso estragos (Yuto) y se "fusiono" con él.(de algún modo)…..En el mismo tiempo se les unió un niñito (sora) que se obsesiono con el….Yuya se unió a los lanceros con sus amigos y se enfrasco en una guerra dimensional contra nada más ni nada menos que Contra Leo Akaba, el padre de Reiji y su ejército apodado "la academia"….Quienes querían a Yuzu (amiga de la infancia de Yuya) y sus homologas para unir a las 4 dimensiones. Atrapando dentro de cartas a quienes se les oponían.

* * *

¿Mencione que Yuya se encontró durante aquellos tiempos con sus homologos?...Pues así fue, con quienes se sincronizaba (unión mental) a veces cuando uno de ellos se encontraba en la misma dimensión que él y se apoderaba una "oscuridad", la cual provocaba que se volviera agresivo, en realidad que él y el homologo se volvieran agresivos en medio de la sincronización (siendo el único capaz de salir de ella por fuerza de voluntad)…

En contra de lo que las películas muestran, sus "otros yo" eran totalmente diferentes, tanto en peinado como nombre y personalidad: El temperamental e impulsivo Duel runner de cabello azul con casquilla amarilla /ojos azules: Yugo (dimensión sincronía).

El cruel y despiadado pelo/ojos morados miembro de "la academia": Yuri (dimensión fusión).

Terminado con el frio, aguerrido pero de buen corazón, "el duelista oscuro", miembro de "la resistencia", de ojos azulados y cabello morado: Yuto (dimensión Xyz)

Muchas personas fueron encerradas en cartas, muchas personas fueran aniquiladas, muchas personas sufrieron, ciudades cayeron…El dolor y desesperanza se expandió por las 4 dimensiones….Para el bien de todos, la cruenta guerra a cabo gracias a Yuya y sus homólogos (¿cómo logro que Yuri aceptara dejar la academia o que Yugo y Yuto se llevaran bien?, eso son detalles que el oji rojo se reserva para sí mismo)

* * *

Las personas regresaron a la vida, las ciudades se reconstruyeron, se formaron alianzas dimensionales, Yuya y Yuto encontraron el modo de "des-fusionarse" y en cuanto a Leo….Es una mal recuerdo…Con la paz restaurada El hijo de Yusho retorno a su vida cotidiana…Lo que vivió hace 2 meses atrás fue tan fantástico que casi le parecía "un sueño vivido" o mejor dicho "pesadilla"…

-Hufh… ¡Si no me apresuro Yuzu me mata a abanicazos por llegar tarde!

Era invierno y no se notaba por el clima tropical de Ciudad Miami…Sakaki con una cara de "me van a matar" corría por los callejones de su ciudad natal. Sora por 5 vez esta semana lo arrastro a ayudarlo a comprar dulces…..Como siempre Sora gracias a su agilidad le llevaba ventaja en la carrera a la escuela de duelos….Sudando la gota gorda, saltando unas vallas y evitando que perros le mordieran el trasero, llego al modesto edificio…

-¡puta vida!

En la puerta había una nota _"Se rompió una cañería del baño, Yuzu se ganó boletos para el cine en un concurso de internet. Estamos ahí. Sorry Yuya."_

-Shit…..Y se supone que es mi "amiga de la infancia", ni si quiera me llamo.

El Inventor de la "invocación péndulo" se bajó sus lentes de aviador visiblemente deprimido, no podía creer que sus amigos lo dejaran fuera. Sintiéndose miserable, lentamente camino en dirección a la plaza. Sentándose en el columpio donde se sentaba de niño, las veces en que se sentía miserable.

Su padre continuaba en dimensión fusión, encargándose de la versión de su academia. Su madre se encontraba ayudando a un grupo animalista (seguramente llegaría con un nuevo cachorrito y aunque ella no tuviera ¿Qué hacer? No vendría)...Nadie vendría a consolarlo, ni a subirle el ánimo…

* * *

Lloraba…..Si lloraba con los lentes de aviador evitando que el mundo lo viera, como una barrera psicológica…..Lloraba por una tontería, lo peor era que sabía que era una tontería…No podía evitarlo, cuando las lágrimas llegaban, le era imposible contenerlas…. ¿Por qué tenía que ser de ese modo?... ¿Por qué no era capaz de mantener su festiva y angelical sonrisa siempre? ….

-Me gustaría ser _"como ellos"._

"Ellos" sus homólogos, con una gran autoestima cada uno… ¿Y qué será de ellos?...No los ha visitado por no querer interrumpir su proceso a "la normalidad"….La última vez que los vio: Yuri aprendía a ser "menos sádico" bajo la instrucción de Yusho junto a Serena (homologa de Yuzu) quien intenta comprender el modo en que funciona la sociedad.

Yugo continuaba intentando que la gente pronunciara correctamente su nombre, preparándose para un nuevo torneo de duel runner e iniciando un noviazgo con Rin (homologa de Yuzu). Yuto se sintió feliz de ver su natal Ciudad Heartland reconstruida, reiniciando su vida con su amigo Shun y la hermana de este Ruri (homologa de Yuzu) Por como la miraba, seguramente ya deberían ser novios en estos instantes…

Yuya se encontraba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos (junto a su depresión) que apenas noto que "alguien" se acercaba…Este "alguien" le levanto los lentes de aviador, dejando caer el agua de las lágrimas acumuladas en ellos…

 _-"Según recuerdo tu padre te dijo una vez: Reír cuando quieras llorar, para que la tristeza no te detenga. Eso es lo que siempre piensas en estos instantes…O por lo menos eso fue lo que vi en tu mente, el tiempo de nuestra fusión"_

Esa voz, el peli verde/rojo levanto la vista para toparse con aquellos fuertes ojos azulados….

-¿Yuto?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hm… ¿ya se te olvido?, prometiste que nos visitarías y como nunca llegabas, pensé en venir.

* * *

El chico de 14 vestido de negro, se sentó en el columpio de al lado.

-Que no te llevaran al cine, no significa que te hayan dejado de querer o que ya no te aprecien Yuya.

-¡Ah, ¿Cómo….

-Soy psíquico, leo mentes.

-He…. ¡he eso ya lo sé!...Prometiste que ya no lo habrías.

-Perdón es…Un mal hábito.

Sin decir palabras, de su chaqueta oscura con bordes rasgados, saco un paquete de pañuelos desechables que le paso a su homólogo Estándar. El duelista de entretenimiento, dudo sobre aceptar los pañuelos…..Le incomodaba un poco que su homologo XYZ lo conociera al punto de llevar pañuelos preparados para secarle las lágrimas. Sin embargo sabía que no lo hacía por burla o hacerlo sentir mal…

-Gracias.

Luego de secarse las lágrimas, se sentía mejor. Recobrando su amplia sonrisa. Yuto al verlo también sonrió, adoraba esa sonrisa.

-Lamento no haberte ido a ver antes, he sido un tonto…. ¿cómo has estado?

-No me quejo, las cosas van bastante bien en Heartland desde que Leo fue vencido.

* * *

Yuto Sincerándose: Esa preciosa sonrisa no era lo único que adoraba de su homólogo…Él no era un obsesivo por Yuya como Sora, pero…..Su rostro era tan…."angelical" como ver a la princesa de cuentos más hermosa del universo….Su princesa, su ángel salvador…

Verlo le daba paz, verlo llenada su corazón de una sensación cálida que alejaba los traumas, la oscuridad y la ira producida por ver a los miembros de "La academia" hacer sufrir a su amada Ciudad Heartland…Alejaba sus deseos de asesinar a todos los que usan la "invocación fusión" por deseos más..."privados" .Esa era la razón por la que sentía que debía cuidarlo y trabajar juntos durante el tiempo en que él era una especie de "espíritu" dentro del oji rojo…

Yuto no iba a venir…..Después de que recobro su cuerpo y el oji rojo no regreso a verlo. Había decidido no molestarlo. Para su incomodidad Ruri se dio el trabajo de molestarlo cada día para que fuera a verlo….Incluso Shun invoco a amigos de otras dimensiones para que le hablaran: (Yami) Atem, Astral , Yubel... …..Ellos le contaron sus historias y como perdieron la oportunidad de confesar su amor a sus respectivos compañeros….Atem le conto lo arrepentido que estaba de haber cruzado al más allá sin sincerarse con un tal Yugi. Astral lamentaba no haber pasado de la "amistad" con tal Yuma….Yubel también se encontraba arrepentida de no pasar de "amistad" con un tal Jaden….Shun el muy maldito, hasta invito a un amigo que hizo en dimensión sincronía, un tal Yusei….Que le dio un sermón sobre cómo no intento nada ni con su amiga una tal Aki ni con su amigo Jack (Mmm...Creo que es el rubio que perdió contra Yuya en el campeonato de la amistad)….

Esa es la razón por la que se encuentra sentado en un columpio. El peli morado intentando no demostrar sus nervios ni su sudor. Manteniendo su pose calmada…

-Yo…

-Ups, acabo de recordar que tengo un montón de platos que lavar en casa y tengo que podar el jardín. Ah, prometo que iré a verte más seguido, cumpliré mi promesa. Lamento no invitarte a casa pero es un desastre.

-He…..ha….si…Yo…..también tengo "cosas" que hacer en casa.

El chico creador de la "invocación péndulo", observo extrañado esta reacción de parte del frio y controlado chico revolucionario. Se notaba ¿nervioso?..Nah, debe ser su imaginación y el sonrojo debe ser por la ola de calor que hace en este mundo, por el calentamiento global.

-Ok, nos vemos amigo.

La palabra "amigo" resonó en la cabeza de Yuto (como taladrándole el cerebro) mientras veía a Yuya despedirse a lo lejos con una sonrisa amplia, hasta que dio la vuelta en una esquina….Dejando al "duelista oscuro" con el ánimo deprimente que antes portaba Sakaki.

-Si claro, "amigo"

Por primera vez en su vida, el oriundo de ZXY deseo tener unos lentes de aviador para poder llorar en ellos. Bajo la cabeza con un "te amo" atravesado en la garganta.

- _AAAAAAAH…. ¡DEJEME EN PAZ!_

¡ESE GRITO DE PANICO LO RECONOCERIA HASTA EN LA CHINA!...Corriendo veloz, fue en dirección a aquel grito. …..

* * *

Todo paso súper rápido para Sakaki, en solo un instante estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando unos ladrones lo empujaron a un callejón. No entendió lo que querían hasta que uno...

-Entréganos tus cartas péndulo.

¡Era obvio!, todo el mundo las quería. Era el problema de tener cartas rarísimas…Saberlo no ayudaba a quitarle su miedo…

-Nunca.

El que parecía el líder, saco su navaja colocándola en la arteria yugular del joven en sus 14s…Por su lenguaje se notaba que no eran ladrones comunes, debían especializarse en este tipo de cosas…

-¡Escúchame cabroncito de mierda! , ¡Esas cartas valen millones en el mercado negro! ¡O me las das o te corto el puto pesgueso y le mando tu cabeza a la puta que te pario!

El peli verde/rojo a punto de hacerse en los pantalones movió la cabeza negativamente…En su mente imaginaba el terror de su madre al recibir su cabeza….Su corazón acelerado le alertaba que pronto sabría de primera mano… _lo que es ser un espíritu_ ….

-¡DEJENLO!

* * *

El grupo de bandidos soltó una risita petulante al ver a un chico vistiendo como salido de una mala película pos apocalíptica….Ellos no sabían que este chico les puede vencer con los ojos cerrados. Tampoco sabían que esos dos chicos se sincronizaban, menos sospechaban del llamado "despertar" o "estado berserker "…

-¡AUXILIO MONSTRUOOOOOOOOOOS!... ¡LLAMEN A UN PUTO CURA!

El grupo de desgraciados salió gritando de terror al ver a ese par convertirse en verdaderos "demonios"…Si Yuya no sale del trance a tiempo, ese grupo…Bueno, sus restos serian encontrados por partes (eso si la policía de esta dimensión era dedicada)… Cuando Yuto volvió en sí, corrió en dirección a su homólogo Estándar, quien aún temblaba abrazándose a si mismo con la cabeza gacha…Este puso sus manos sobre los hombros del temblante para calmarlo…

-¿estás bien?, ¿no te lastimaron?

Sakaki movió la cabeza negativamente.

-¿he?, ¿Qué pasa?...Ellos ya se fueron, no te lastimaran.

 _-monstruos…_

-¿he?

-Ellos, nos llamó _monstruos._

-Vah, ignoraros…..No somos monstruos…

-¡si lo somos!

Cuando Yuya levanto la cabeza, su expresión denotaba dolor y lágrimas…

-Cada vez…shift….que sentimos dolor o nos enfurecemos cuando estamos cerca…no podemos estar juntos, _vete._

El peli morado se puso serio…Ignorando el impulso de devorar a besos al peli verde/rojo.

-No.

\- ¡¿Por qué NO LO ENTIENDES?!...CADA vez que tu o los otros están cerca de mi….

-¡NO!

-Arggggg…. ¡El multiuniverso podría estallar!

-¡que se pudra el multinuiverso!

Los ojos de Sakaki se abrieron como platos, ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?!...Este no es el Yuto que él conoce…

-¡¿queeeeeeeeee?!

-¡que se pudra el multinuverso!... ¡que se pudra Heartland! ¡Que se pudra Miami!, ¡estoy harto de estar lejos de ti!

El duelista oscuro estaba llegando a su límite, tener al oji rojo tan cerca, con su espalda cerca de la pared, _tan deseable_. Ya no podía aguantar más…Si los ojos de Sakaki ya se encontraban abiertos como platos, increíblemente se abrieron más al tener los labios de su homologo sobre los suyos.

* * *

Empujándolo contra la pared, lo besaba insaciable queriéndoselo comer a besos…Sakaki intento varias veces separar aquellos labios de los suyos, no lo logro el peli morado no lo dejo…Solo separándose para respirar…

- _Te deseo…_

 _-Yuto…._

 _-Solo esta vez…..déjame unirme a ti…_

 _-Espera…..lo que sientes…..no es lo crees, por nuestro lazo, estamos conectados…_

El oji azulado sonrió con una mezcla de malicia y travesura aunque sus ojos denotaban amor, una extraña combinación…

 _-¿y no es eso el amor?_

Los besos volvieron esta vez acompañados por caricias...Yuya no sabía si lo que sentía era amor o solo efecto de la "sincronía "entre ellos…

Sus corazones comenzaron a latir al mismo ritmo, sus ondas cerebrales se volvieron la misma, sus respiraciones fueron al mismo ritmo.

El oji rojo podía sentir la excitación de Yuto, sus pensamientos se entremezclaban permitiéndole ver las cosas pervertidas que este ser de XYZ quería hacerle junto al intenso amor que este sentía por él…Esas cosas lo confundían y se confundió más cuando el oji azulado roso su entrepierna con la suya, haciéndolo soltar un gemido…Para luego sensualmente mordisquearle una oreja...

-Estas caliente.

-No…. ¡no lo estoy!... ¡es la sincronía!... ¡es tu calentura no la mía!

-Je, "nuestra" Yuya….ahora es "nuestra".

Con la sincronía a Yuya le era cada vez más difícil separar sus pensamientos de los pensamientos de Yuto, describir exactamente ¿Cómo se sentía? Era imposible…Era una mezcla de sensaciones, sentimientos fusionados. A esta altura ya no sabía ¿Cuáles eran sus emociones y cuáles de Yuto?

* * *

Yuto se sentía igual, sentía tanto su excitación como la duda que sentía Yuya, sentía su miedo pero también sentía que en el fondo…Lo estaba disfrutando, tanto como lo disfrutaba él…Mientras le besaba el cuello, llevo sus manos al pantalón del otro, quitándole el cinturón…

-No…

-Solo esta vez Yuya…solo….esta vez….

Sus caras se encontraban igual de rojas, sus corazones golpeaban sus pechos…

-Yo nunca…

-Lo se…Seré delicado.

A estas alturas la sincronía era tal que Yuya se "dejo querer", sin resistencia se dejó bajar los pantalones junto con la ropa interior hasta las rodillas. Sin resistencia se dejó voltear, poniendo sus manos sobre la fría pared…Era una sensación extraña y fascinante sentir su entrepierna dura y la entrepierna de su homólogo como si fuera la suya, presionando en los pantalones de Yuto.

El ser de XYZ se encontraba extasiado, podía sentir su hombría y la hombría de su amado como si fuera la suya. Sus pantalones le apretaban a morir, ¿podrá sentir también cuando lo penetre? …Yuto nunca antes había estado con un hombre, menos con alguien con quien comparte "tanto"…

-¿Qué estas esperando Yuto?

* * *

Ver a Yuya mirarlo sobre su hombro, sonriéndole….No del modo inocente acostumbrado, sino "sexy" , lleno de deseo…..Lo encendió más, quitándose con desesperación las telas que lo separaban de él…Prometió ser delicado, no podía serlo, las ansias eran muchas, se sentía un volcán a punto de estallar…

-AAAAAAH…AAHHHH…..AHHH….

Con lo fuerte que lo penetro, esa suficiente para hacerlo entrar en "estado berserker" por el intenso dolor, sino fuera porque era capaz de sentir el cuerpo de su amante como el propio, su enorme placer, su sangre ardiendo y su masculinidad (un par de centímetros más grande que la de él) palpitando entre cada envestida…

-AAAH….ERES TAN….AHHH...AAAH...

-DALE YUTO….OH DIOS…..AAAA…AAAAA…

Yuto en cada embestida podía sentir tanto su placer como el dolor de Yuya, con el paso del tiempo fue solo placer. 2 fusionados en uno, en un trance de armonía perfecto…Los movimientos se volvieron más salvajes, más rítmicos, más fuertes…A ninguno le importaba el multinuverso, a ninguno le importaba si con esto sus poderes se descontrolaban y todo se destruía…No pararían ni aunque las puertas del infierno se abrieran de par en par…Solo les importaba aumentar su conexión…Unirse más, juntar sus cuerpos al máximo hasta ser uno…

-Oooohh….AAAAA…YUTO…AAAAAA...

-MIERDA….CREO QUE VOY A….AA

-NO PUEDO…..YA NO PUEDO…NO PUEDO AGUANTAR MÁS...AAAAAAAAHHHHH.

Ese momento inolvidable acabo cuando Yuto para su molestia, no aguanto más viniéndose…Ambos se vinieron al unísono, compartiendo un enorme orgasmo que los hiso gritar a todo pulmón.

El duelista oscuro se apoyó en la espalda del duelista de entretenimiento un rato, recuperándose de su cansancio….Una vez que ambos estuvieron más repuestos…

* * *

El oji azulado más sereno, considerando que esta sería la primera y única vez que estarían juntos. No se perdonaría nunca no confesarle su amor (cosa que debió hacer antes de cogerlo), tal vez lo rechazaría pero ya no podía seguir ocultándolo….Volteando al peli verde/rojo para que lo mirara a los ojos...

-Yuya Yo….

Este con una de sus famosas sonrisas, le puso un dedo entre los labios y luego coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello…

-Shhhhhhhh…..Ya lo sé.

Dándole un beso, mientras lo abraza…..Sin más palabras Yuto, el duelista oscuro correspondió el beso…No sabía si estar enamorado de tu yo de otra dimensión era degenerado. No importaba…..Nada importaba…Tener a su amado ángel entre sus brazos, era lo único que importaba.

* * *

Mientras Tanto, en el Cine…

La peli rozado Yuzu aterrada ,se cubrió la cara por un momento. Al lado de ella Sora comía chocolates con helado de vainilla…

-Vah, el efecto es malo. No asusta ni a niños de 5 años.

La chica al escuchar al pre adolecente a su lado, deseo poder darle un golpe de abanico…

-Hey Yuzu, ¿crees que fue buena idea no invitar a Yuya?

-Nah, a él le dan miedo hasta las películas de terror cutre.

-Pero….con lo depre que es.

Yuzu ya contaba con ello, imaginaba que su amigo de la infancia estaría llorando…Entonces ella llegaría a él, lo consolaría y al serian finalmente novios como ella siempre ha querido.

* * *

Días después le llego a su celular una foto de Yuya besándose con Yuto. Con lo enojada que estaba con gusto le llenaba el culo de abanicazos al oji rojo. Si no fuera porque Yuto preventivamente la secuestro para advertirle, que a él no le gustaba ni hacer daño ni golpear mujeres pero si continuaba golpeando a Yuya con el abanico o le hacía sentir mal por su relación.

El cuerpo de la peli rozado lo hallarían en un rio…Yuzu a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar, que su chico ahora caminaba tomado de la mano con su "otro yo".


End file.
